One or more embodiments according to the present invention relate to a wall and/or ceiling mount for a fastening rope to which a body which is to be suspended is fastened.
It is becoming increasingly popular in the domestic sphere and also indoors and in the garden to releasably fasten objects by means of fastening ropes. For example, it can be increasingly found that hammocks or else hanging seats are fastened not only to and between trees, but also inside rooms in order thus to be able to enjoy said sitting and reclining devices in the domestic environment too. Awnings which in the meantime are also fastened releasably on houses as an alternative to the widely used arrangement of blinds are a further example.
It is well known also to arrange hammocks in rooms on special hammock stands, but this involves comparatively bulky items of furniture, the construction and removal of which are rather complicated. In addition, hanging seats which are suspended, for example, on a ceiling hook are also becoming increasingly popular in the domestic sphere.
It should basically be taken into consideration that, specifically for hammocks or else hanging seats, the fastening means have to support severe weight loads, and therefore particular requirements have to be imposed here on fastening means. Fastenings are widely used where fastenings are realized merely using commercially available hooks plugged into the wall and eyes, the fastenings taking place, for example, by means of spring hooks on said wall fastenings. Since, however, these involve fastening means which cannot easily be removed without further ado, consideration has already been given to designing special fastening means for wall and ceiling mounts of this type.